Broken Glass, Not Broken Hearts
by Matthias4
Summary: The love life of Kendra and Jonathan...


**Broken Glass, Not Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 1**

It was 8 AM on a Sunday. Kendra and Jonathan are getting ready for a workshop in the Aeronautics and Space Engineering Embassy, which is required to take to receive full credit in Astronomy & Biology class.

Kendra is a beautiful 19 year old girl with brunette-colored hair and a cute face and smile. Jonathan is the same age as Kendra, but a couple of months older. He has white (which he dyed) and rather long hair. His bangs are pushed to both sides of his face. And he has a devilish and seducing smile.

"We're gonna be late! Get your tail out here." Jonathan said.

"Do you not have any common sense in you?" asked Kendra coming out of the bathroom combing her hair.

"What do you mean?"

"You need sensitivity training"

"Is that your excuse for taking to long in the bathroom?"

Kendra whacks Jonathan with the comb.

In pain Jonathan says, "I love you…"

Did I mention this pair is smitten?

"Come on" Kendra began, "You were such in a rush to make the flight and you're here dilly-dallying. Let's go!"

"Coming!"

Kendra and Jonathan live in a huge city called Conware IV, in which the city has just recovered from a devastating galactic attack by the Black Hell Barrel Army.

They arrive at the airport. Kendra straddles away from Jonathan.

"Ah ah ah! We don't have time for the Airport Bar." said Jonathan grabbing Kendra.

Kendra gives off a disappointed frown.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll have time for plenty of drinking in the hotel room in Valiard." said Jonathan.

After 30 minutes of waiting they aboard their plane and take off. Kendra then gets up. "I'm off to the bathroom. I'll be back in a bit." said Kendra setting a book on her seat.

Jonathan excuses her and looks to the book left on the seat. Jonathan's eyes widen at the sight. The title of the book is read "Stimulation for the Soul". Jonathan picks up the book and reads the page that was bookmarked. It read "The altitude of an airborne plane is said to increase pleasure during the self-stimulation process." Jonathan's eyes widened even more. "Is this what she's doing in there right now?" he thought.

Jonathan gets up from his sit and heads over to the bathroom. Jonathan knocks on the door. "Kendra, are you alright in there?" Jonathan opens the door and enters. As he enters he comes to find Kendra sitting on the toilet seat with her panties down. "Kendra!?" "Jonathan" called Kendra. "It felt so good." "Er! I'm sorry! I'll leave you to your business!" "No Jonathan! Stay with me."

Kendra grabs Jonathan by the waist and tugs at the belt loops of his jeans. "Kendra? What are you doing?" asked Jonathan. "You must try it Jonathan" said Kendra, "It's wonderful. The book was right." Kendra feels at the bulge in Jonathan's pants. "I can tell you want to." Jonathan is overwhelmed by the fact that Kendra knows that he does want to do it. And so he pulls down his pants revealing his hard dick.

"Take me Jonathan" Kendra commands. And slowly Jonathan inserts himself into Kendra. "Uh…" Kendra moans. Jonathan begins pumping away. "Harder Jonathan" Jonathan obeys. Jonathan rubs Kendra's breast as he pumps. "Kiss me Jonathan"

Jonathan and Kendra begin to kiss passionately. After an hour, "Kendra…I'm almost there!" "Me too!" she replies. The pleasure is intensifying due to the increased altitude of the plane. "I'm going to cum!" Kendra screams. "Me too!" replies Jonathan! "Ahh!" they both scream. Jonathan cums on Kendra's stomach, while Kendra cums on Jonathan's hips.

"Ooh…I love you Jonathan" Kendra said. "I love you too" Kendra. They begin to kiss for a couple of minutes. There's a knock on the door. "Uh oh!" Jonathan grunts. "What do we do!?" ask Kendra. "Hmm…ACT SICK!" Jonathan commands.

They leave the bathroom and confront a woman. "Sorry ma'am. My girl is air-sick" Jonathan smiles. Kendra and Jonathan head back to their seat. "Ooh, that was fun!" Kendra exclaims. "We have to do that again some time!" "Hehe", Jonathan laughs nervously. "Let's just concentrate on the workshop."

**[/End Chapter]**


End file.
